


Stalker

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato being a protective boyfriend, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami's being stalked by a creepy man at campus. Ayato's going to put a stop to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

Hinami fidgeted uncomfortably as they waited. It'd been about 10 minutes. He usually showed up during this time. 

A few weeks ago, the girl had noticed a creepy guy stalking her around the campus. He'd followed her wherever she went, and even waited outside the bathrooms when she had to go. This understandably made her feel completely creeped out so she promptly told her boyfriend about the matter. 

"Where's the fucker?" Ayato's hostile voice cut through the silence like a knife. 

Hinami shrugged nervously. She was afraid this would result in violence, seeing how protective Ayato was of her. She stroked his knuckles gently which managed to soothe him just a little bit.

"How long's he been following you for? And why didn't you tell me sooner? What if he did something to you?" Ayato scolded her. Hinami bit her lip. She agreed, she had been too lenient. She figured it had just been a coincidence or something, but when the stalker started carrying a camera with him wherever he went, alarms started to sound in her head. 

Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the shadows, behind the trees. After realizing he'd been spotted, the figure immediately rushed back into the shadows where he remained hidden. 

Ayato stood up and made a beeline straight towards the creep. His body language made it known that he wasn't going without pummelling some sense into the guy. 

"Ayato-kun, stop!" Hinami stopped him by pulling his wrist. A flash of hesitance appeared on his face for a brief second. He knew Hinami wasn't one to resort to violence nor would she want to end this violently. Grumbling, he called out to the stalker.

"Hey FUCKER!" he basically yelled. 

The figure nervously peeked from behind the trees. 

He intertwined his fingers with Hinami's and raised them up to show the man. He flicked a middle finger and bore his teeth. "You come near her again and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk," he growled. 

The man got the message loud and clear before running away. 

Hinami heaved a heavy sigh of relief. It felt like a burden had been liften from her shoulders. "Thank you Ayato-kun," she said. "It's a relief to have him gone." 

Ayato wrapped an arm around her smaller frame protectively. "If you ever see him again, call me immediately," he told her as he rested his chin onto her head. 

She spun around and planted a kiss on his cheek. Holding hands, they made their way back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ahhh


End file.
